Suddenly
by henjien
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki impregnates his high school girlfriend Rukia Kuchiki. Who is right, who has the right to tell who's right? Read how Ichigo Kurosaki strives to raise their child and how Rukia Kuchiki fights for her right as the mother. AU :
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach…

"TELL ME THE TRUTH KUCHIKI RUKIA ARE YOU PREGNANT!" Byakuya Kuchiki's composed self was shattered when his booming voice breaks the peaceful night in the Kuchiki house hold. He was staring daggers at Rukia. He was really angry and anytime soon he might even kill someone to calm himself.  
>"Ni-i-sa-ma…I-i-I ca-n ex-…"<br>"I only need a simple answer Kuchiki Rukia. A simple yes or no!" Rukia's small body jolted in fear as Byakuya's thundering voice filled the living room again. River's of tears fall down on her pale cheeks. She was so lost, what will happen if she tells the truth? Will he hurt her and the baby? What will happen to them and her boy-  
>"Answer me now Kuchiki Rukia!" Byakuya shouted at her again bringing her back to her interrogation. Why did it turn out like this she just loved someone with all her heart! Rukia stuttered she was so afraid of her brother right now. He was not in his stoic, calm and compose self. He was very angry and it scared her for this never happen even when her sister, his wife died.<p>

With trembling voice she said almost in a whisper… "Y-e-s…Ni-i-sa-ma…" she then drop on the floor, covering her face, crying out her miseries. Byakuya punch the glass table beside them, shattering it to pieces.  
>"Who violated you?" Byakuya asked pulling his hair in frustration. The question made Rukia look up to her brother, eyes filled with tears and fear.<p>

"N-ii-sa-ma he's, he's not as bad as you thin...He..."  
>"I don't need your opinion about him I just need to know WHO VIOLATED YOU?" Byakuya made the last word clear and firm.<br>"Please nii-sama, I'm begging you. Don't do this. It's not only his fault, we are at fault. Let's settle this calmly, let's talk calmly nii-sama…" she was pleading to him. Clinging to his arm with all her might, praying the entire god's in heaven to enlighten her brother. I love hi…  
>"Cut the shit Rukia!" Yes your right you're at fault and you're a disgrace to the family! Byakuya blurted out in front of her face. "This bastard…is he the one walking you home after school, right? Delinquently looking with his bleach hair?" Rukia's body stiffens. How did he know? Byakuya felt this and he was certain he found the bastard. Byakuya pushed Rukia away from him and hurriedly walk out of the door. Digging his hands in his pocket taking out his car keys.<br>"I'm going to kill him…" he said with the darkest expression he'd ever made.

Rukia tried her best to stop her brother but he won't let her. He was now heading for sure in the Kurosaki residence. Rukia take the cab immediately and follow her brother.

Ichigo was calmly watching the television. His legs were above the small table in their living room, eating some homemade cookies courtesy by Yuzu. Even though he was calmly sitting in the living room his mind was not focus on what he was watching. His mind drifted to one person, no he thinks it's two now since she was carrying their unborn child. He smiled thinking about their unborn baby. He was worried of many things like how's she doing? Is she doing well without him by her side now that she was pregnant and they are the only one who knew it? What will happen to them after they tell the truth to their families, it's not that they can hide it forever!  
>He sigh he was lost too. In his young age he will become a father. He did not regret it he love Rukia and will never deny her. He will take full responsibility of her, the problem is her family especially her brother…Ichigo heard someone shouting outside but he thought it was just from their neighborhood. Yuzu and Karin came down when they heard the shouting.<br>"Is that for us? I think someone is shouting in front of our house." Yuzu said worried.  
>"Who would shout outside in this nigh…?" Ichigo was cut when he heard Rukia's voice begging for her brother to stop.<br>"Shit!" Ichigo curse, immediately standing up in panic.  
>"Ichi-nii is everything alright?" Karin asked also worried.<br>"Stay back you guys. I'll be back." Ichigo went outside he was never this nervous in his life.

Review if you want me to continue this….Thank You for Reading


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach!  
>I would like to apologize to Secrecy of Anonymity-san...I'm sorry..<br>The characters will be OCC for now...but they'll return to what they use to be...Hope you enjoy reading...

"Get out in there bastard! Byakuya shouted. Ichigo open the door and saw Byakuya in front of their gate furious. Rukia was holding him, crying and begging him to stop.  
>"Byakuya, I-I can explain. Let's talk calmly. I will take full responsibility of everything of her… I swear! Ichigo said unlocking the gate. When the gate was open, Ichigo receive a hard punch across the face from Byakuya and fall hard on the concrete floor.  
>"Nii-sama stop! Terrified on what was happening, Rukia cry. Trying to stop her brother's attack to Ichigo but it was futile he was stronger than her. Oh my God! Ichigo get up and just go. Ni-ni—sama let's, let's go home…Stop it please… somebody, anybody make them stop! Rukia plead to no one. She felt hopeless seeing her brother beat ichigo's face on the floor. She saw blood in Ichigo's mouth.<br>"Ichi-nii!" a cry of terror escape in Yuzu and Karin's mouth.  
>"Get off him bastard. What the hell are you doing to my brother? Karin shouted and dash right away to where Byakuya and Ichigo was lying. Byakuya didn't bulge he was only seeing red right now. If this keeps on going he will surely kill Ichigo. Then a car stops in front of them. It was Isshin, he immediately move out of his car and pull Byakuya away from Ichigo.<br>"What's going on here and what the hell do you think you're doing? Are you trying to kill my son?" he shouted holding Byakuya firmly with his arms anchored in Byakuya's shoulder. Byakuya was shaken a little. Karin slowly pulls Ichigo away from his attacker while Rukia rush to Ichigo worried. She kneels down in front of him with trembling hands she carefully touch his face wiping some blood away from his handsome face. Ichigo open his eyes to see who was touching his face passionately. He then saw Rukia's beautiful yet tear stained face staring at him. It pained him more than Byakuya's hard punches.  
>"I'm sorry…" he whispered before Rukia was harshly pulled away from him. He panic and slightly forget that he was injured.<br>"Careful with her Byakuya! She's pregnant damned it! He cursed making the whole Kurosaki family froze. The time seems to stop, surprising them all. Yuzu fainted and Karin even though she was also shocked manage to catch Yuzu before she fall on the floor.  
>"What? Wh…y…whe…n? Isshin can't form any words to say he was hell surprised.<br>"That's what I'm here for bastard. You take advantage of my sister. You violated her then ruined her life, her future, everything! Byakuya shouted pointing a finger to Ichigo.  
>"I know but I did not violate her. We do it in our own accord! And I told you I won't deny my responsibilities. I will take care of her and protect her. I love her so much and I am willing to ask her hand in marr…"<br>"Don't you ever think of that bastard? In hell we'll accept someone like you! And what do you think you can do? At the age of 16, what future can you give to her and the child…huh? When you're here being helped and pampered by your family because you can't even stand on your own without their support and now you're saying you'll take care of everything! Fuck you! Talking bullshit! Byakuya blurted out.  
>"He's not alone." Isshin cut him calmly. Things are now clear to him on what was the cause of all this commotion. "Supporting him is what we his family are here for I hope you understand that." Ichigo look up at his father relieve that he was on his. "What happened to this two can never be change. Let's talk and I assure you that the Kurosaki family will take full responsibility in all of this. It's not that my son can't stand on his own we just want to show to him that we are in his side no matter how idiotic he can be. I also wanted to ask you to stop insulting my son, you don't know him.<br>"We have nothing to talk about! Listen carefully Kurosaki Ichigo for I will only say this once! You are not allowed to be near or to see my sister. I spare your life now, be grateful and value it. I warn you Kurosaki… if ever, ever you get close to her, I'LL KILL YOU! You have done enough to ruin her life, her dignity and future. I won't let it happen again! And with that Byakuya grab Rukia in the wrist and pull her out of the Kurosaki residence to his car. Rukia glance back at Ichigo still crying. She'd been crying nonstop since the time her brother see the truth. Ichigo saw deep pain and sadness in her eyes. It makes his heart ache and he wanted to reach to her. Embrace her with his arms and stop her tears.  
>"Rukia… "He whispered his body voluntarily stands up and unconsciously he was walking after her. He was stopped by his father's hand on his shoulders. He scowled at him but was taken aback when he saw his father put a very serious face which was rare.<br>"We need to talk, man to man Ichigo…" he said calmly.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer:I don't own bleach...

"WHAT STUPID MESS HAVE YOU GOTTEN YOURSELF INTO NOW ICHIGO!" Isshin said. In their living room Ichigo is sitting opposite to his father.

"Dad, I know and I'm sorry for everything…" Ichigo said diving his hands in his orange locks.

"Do you know what will happen to the both of you? To tell you honestly Ichigo you'll not be the one to suffer the most in the trouble you've cause. It's Rukia! You know her family right? Then why didn't you take precautions Ichigo! You're not smarter than I thought you are! She might be disowned by her family for such disgrace she had given to them. In the Kuchiki Clan reputation is the most important. You should know that and you should know your limits!" Isshin shouted at Ichigo.

"Dad, please I don't really know what to do now. One thing that I'm sure is that I want my girlfriend and my child. I know that it will be hard for her, for us but I'm willing to sacrifice everything for my family, to fight no matter what." Ichigo defend himself. He was rubbing his temple in frustration and stress. But Isshin was not yet convince and wanted to test Ichigo more on how strong his beliefs are.

"It's simple Ichigo if you want to end this problem then cut the root of all of this…Isshin said examining his son's reaction from shocked to anger then rage.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT DAD? ARE YOU SAYING TO ABBORT MY CHILD! FUCK THAT IDEA…IF YOU WANT THAT THEN ALL OF YOU CAN GO TO HELL! I've never thought you stoop so low Dad…Mom will not be happy if she's here. Ichigo was about to walk out of his father but stop in his tracks when he heard him chuckle.  
>"What's wron-<p>

"Glad to hear that Ichigo" Isshin said smiling at him.

"What are you talking about now, old man? Ichigo scowl at him harder than possible.

"I'm thankful that it never crossed your mind to abort your child. It's a blessing Ichigo. Your own flesh and blood. And for the fact that you're my son and I love you, the same with your sisters and your mom. You are the fruit of our love. So you should always remember that we are here for you no matter what happen." Isshin assured Ichigo of his intensions. Ichigo slump his body into the sofa. Covering his face with his arm, he stares at the ceiling. He was relieved that his dad meant no harm to his child.

"Thanks Dad, It means a lot to me.

"So what's your plan? Isshin asked seriously. Ichigo look at his Dad.

"I don't know I want to see her." Ichigo said.

"You better not do that Ichigo or you'll surely die. Let her brother calm down for now and let me rephrase my question Ichigo; what's your plan for the future of your family?" he asked. Ichigo was silent for a while thinking what to say.

"Maybe I should stop schooling and get a job to support them." He flatly said.

"Ah,ah,ah you better not think of that son. You will only make things worse. Earn a degree Ichigo, you want to be a doctor right? Then be one and prove to them that you're worthy." Isshin preach.

"I don't need the approval of those people who despise me! But I will remember that dad…Thanks by the way for everything." Ichigo sincerely said. His father stands up and pats him in the shoulder.

"I wonder what will happen to you if Daddy is not here. Daddy is really a savior. If you earlier asked Daddy about your raging hormones, then Daddy will surely protect you by giving you some advice and condoms! But you did not ask Daddy's guidance. You just planted the seed right away and let it grow! Isshin dramatically said. Ichigo roll his eyes. The goat chin is back again.

"Oh… shut up old man!" Ichigo scoffs.

After the talk with his father. Ichigo was now lying in his bed staring at the ceiling of his room. His face still damned hurt, but not that much his Dad fixed him after all. The problem is he can't sleep. His mind won't stop working. Thinking of what happen a while ago, his talk with his Dad, and of course Rukia and their child, then he scowl when he remember Byakuya and his damn Kuchiki Clan (except for RukiaXD). He twists and turns in his bed and after 30 minutes, he can't take it anymore.

"Damn it! I can't sleep if I wouldn't see her right now. Cursed Byakuya, fucked the law, doom the world, I'm going to see Rukia!" and with that Ichigo made a great escape in the Kurosaki residence through his window.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own BLEACH.**

**AN: Thank you so much for those who review. m(_ _)m Arigatou Gozaimashita.**

**Chapter 4: Suddenly: My Past, Your Past… "Don't let go of me."**

"Oi…Rukia open this damn window!" Ichigo said tapping the glass window in Rukia's room. Rukia turn around after she heard the tapping and was surprise to see Ichigo balancing in one of the tree branches. Rukia with wide eyes hurried to her window.

"What…what are you doing in here Ichigo? What if…what if… Nii-sama saw you?" Rukia whispers while opening the window of her room. Rukia saw the childish grin in Ichigo's face (full of bandage) that she really learns to love.

"I'm here to see you! Who else would I visit in here? Your brother who have anger management problem? No thanks…" he said now scowling.

"Stupid, who wouldn't get angry if you hear your sister got pregnant at the age of 16? IF I know you'll do the same thing as Nii-sama for your sisters!" Rukia said crossing her arms in her chest.

"Che!" Ichigo scoffs.

"You should go home Ichigo it's-

"NO!" He said stubbornly.

"Ichigo! It's dangerous for you to be in here. You already know what my brother can do and you don't know how worse the rest are!" Rukia tried to explain, getting a little bit frustrated.

"So let me in and you tell me." Ichigo said, grinning wide at her. Rukia sigh in defeat, walking to sit in the side of her bed. Ichigo smirking in his victory follows Rukia and then lays his head in her lap. Rukia trailed the bandages in Ichigo's face while Ichigo just stare in her beautiful face.

"I'm sorry for all of this…" Rukia said with gentle yet sad face.

"It's not your fault, so stop worrying about unnecessary things." Ichigo said turning his head to Rukia's stomach and kiss it. "Hey, there little buddy, daddy's here. Your mom and I are quite in trouble and have many things to take care of, so you stay strong in there ok. Don't give your mom a hard time; she's a  
>girl-zilla when she gets angry." Ichigo receive a hard pinch on the cheeks.<p>

"And don't listen to your idiot, carrot top of a father." Rukia said trying to hold a chuckle.

"If I know you love my hair." Ichigo said smirking at the same time.

"Excuse me! Mr. Kurosaki but I think you've mistaken me. What is so good about that delinquent, fruity hair of yours?" Rukia asked taking a handful of Ichigo's orange hair and tug it a little.

"It makes me sexy and hot, I guess? Ichigo tries to hold a chuckle.

"Oh watch the ego, it's so huge now. I'm afraid it might burst Kurosaki-kun!" Rukia grin at Ichigo. He was now scowling again because of her sugar coated voice. She knew well that without fail it annoys the shit out of Ichigo. There was a brief silence until Ichigo break it.

"How are you? Ichigo said the concern in his voice reach Rukia's heart. He then grabs her hand and places it above his chest.

"I'm doing well". She said combing Ichigo's hair with her other free hand.

"Doing well, my ass! You don't have to lie to me." Ichigo said while gently squeezing Rukia's hand.

"I'm not lying. Maybe a bit tired and worried about you a while ago but now that you're here, I'm somehow relieved." She then flick Ichigo's forehead. A playful smile was plastered in her face. Did you still remember the first time we've met?

"How can I forget that day? I was in the middle of a fight and you suddenly appear out of nowhere, kicking ass!"

2 Years Ago…

Oi, Gaki what's up with that hair of yours? One of the thugs said that corner Ichigo in his way to school. There are three of them.

"Got a problem with my hair?" Ichigo said glaring sharply at them. He was pissed, really pissed. His pathetic excuse of a father wake him up with a kick in the gut, his little sister lecture him about his laundry, then what's worse is early in the morning, first day of school he'll be fighting, ruin his uniform and all. What a nice day to start my 2nd year high school, Ichigo sigh.

"Punk, yah listening to me? The leader of the group with two side bleach brown hair asked Ichigo. His face inching closer to Ichigo.

"Ahh, yeah, what was that again?" Ichigo asked with a smirk in his face. The man grabs his collar and yanked him on the wall.

"Show respect to the people who lead this town, punk. Don't try to show off if you don't want to get hurt." He said glaring angrily at Ichigo, his hands tightens in his collar. Ichigo suddenly snap, who the hell are they to talk to him like that.

"People who lead this town?" He said in a low and cold voice that gives chills, down in their spine. "Say that to my ass, you sons of bitches. Who the fucks are you kidding? People like you, are garbage who talks rubbish. From what my gut is saying, you don't even know how to solve elementary math problems and here you're saying you rule this town? You're fucking dreaming!" Ichigo yell at them then grab the man's wrist away from his collar. The man was about to punch Ichigo in the face, when out of nowhere…

Rukia was running as fast as she can. She's going to be late for crying out loud. This is her new place. (Karakura Town) she was free. Her brother, at last allowed her to live in this small town away from the criticizing eyes of the higher society. Her sister Hisana Kuchiki just dies from cancer last year. She told her brother she needs time for herself to heal and the other reason is she can't take it anymore the obvious dislike of her brother's clan which of course she kept for herself. Rukia bitterly smile.

"I can't think of them right now. I have a new life, a new begging, I have to enjoy every inch of it." She then looks at her cell phone that was displaying a map of the way to her school. (Karakura High School)

"There's a short cut nearby, heh lucky!" She quickens her pace, turning in a sharp corner as fast as she can.

Then CRASH! Her body collided with someone.

"What the fuck was that? One of the thugs growl in the ground clutching his aching head. Rukia on the other hand was standing like nothing happened.

"Sorry, I have to go!" She said hurriedly and was about to run again but the leader block her way.

"Where in hell do you think you're going? You owe us little missy." Rukia is pissed this guy is looking at her like she was naked. Duh! Pervert!

"And what do I owe you for?" She asked getting really irritated. She has many things to take care off when she arrived at school. The principal, her adviser, the needs to retouch. Kuchiki always looks clean and professional but then again she's late.

"Everything for screwing with the clan (gang). You need to do whatever we want." The leader said smugly and a vein snaps in Rukia's head.

"CLAN, DO WHAT YOU WANT? She asked bangs covering her face. "STOP SCREWING WITH ME YOU INSOLENT FOOLS! I'M SO SICK OF PEOPLE TELLING ME WHAT TO DO AND IF YOU DON'T MIND. GET YOUR PATHETIC FACE OUT OF MY WAY BECAUSE IF YOU DON'T YOU'LL GONNA PAY I SWEAR, YOU'LL PAY!" She shouts. The leader was insulted and attacks her but before he can even touch her. He felt that he leave the ground, he turn 360 degrees and a painful landing in the ground.

"TASTE THAT BASTARD." Rukia was really angry now. Kicking the leader's gut like there's no tomorrow. Ichigo was watching the scene or a show for him with awe. This girl is not just any ordinary girl who flirts with him at school. This girl can kick bad ass. He watched how she fights the three thugs who was really shock of the girl's skills in fighting that they don't have time to prepare. He even wonders if this girl is a member of the Karate or the Judo club. He smirks. "This day wasn't bad at all, a live entertainment." He thought. His smirk disappears when he saw that the girl was coming to him.

"You!" Pointing a finger at his face. "You want a piece of me? Come on, already I don't have time!" Rukia then positioned herself for another fight but all she heard was a loud laugh from the carrot top. He was even clutching his stomach! "What's wrong with you?" Rukia asked curiously.

"Sah, I walked you to school. Karakura High School right? He then passes her and carries his bag in his shoulder, digging his hands in his pockets. "Don't worry, you'll not be late." He then glances at her confused face and smile.

Present…

"I was so cool back then!" Ichigo retort. Rukia rolled her eyeballs.

"Cool? You mean COLD! After we arrived at school. You just left me and ignore me as if nothing happened and as if we don't know each other!" She said with disbelief.

"Correction we are strangers at that time." Ichigo said flatly teasing his girlfriend.

"Idiot, it's not like that. What I mean is that you should be gentle enough to show me around school, you know that I'm a newbie right? Or even just a thank you!" Rukia said crossing her arms in her chest.

"What should I thank you for? And besides I have reputations to preserve, to take care of. I am the orange delinquent feared by many, and the king with a handsome and god like body. I'm the face of coolness and awesomeness back then and now. I can't risk midgets screwing my image!" Ichigo said smugly, happy in what he was seeing in her girlfriends face. She was totally disgusted and unconvinced.

"You've got to be kidding me! You got it all wrong about yourself Kurosaki Ichigo. You are the orange bastard, King of all the assholes, and the most cold-hearted jerk I've ever known back then and did I mention PLAYBOY?" Rukia pushed Ichigo's head from her lap. Ichigo caught off guard fall on the floor, face first.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Ichigo said rubbing his nose.

"For being a total fool/idiot/bastard/asshole!" She said not looking at Ichigo.

"I was just joking. You don't have to push me, what if I broke my nose again!" Ichigo then nag somewhere about two violent Kuchiki's while sitting beside Rukia.

"Sorry, maybe I'm experiencing mood swings? Rukia asked. There was a pregnant silence.

"That's too early for you." Ichigo said in a matter of fact tone. He then receives a strong smack in the head.

"Uh, hopeless bastard! What do you know about pregnancy? I hate you inconsiderate, trying hard to become a good father!" She said frustrated and was about to walk out when Ichigo grab her wrist gently.

"Come on; don't be like that I was just teasing you. I can't help it you look so cute when you pout and get angry, like that." He then pull Rukia closer to him and kiss her neck, smiling at the same time. "I'm sorry, ok. I didn't mean to go that far."

"You haven't change at all" She said pouting again.

"Was that bad?" He asked smirking. Rukia then turn around facing Ichigo and snaking her arms in his neck while he snake his arms in her waist pulling her closer.

"Maybe yes, maybe not." Smiling teasingly at Ichigo. Ichigo then kiss her forehead. They remain like that embracing each other, feeling each other's heartbeats.

"Ichigo, you have to go. We have classes tomorrow and Nii-sama will be here soon." She said untangling herself from Ichigo. He then scowl, showing to her that he doesn't want to go yet. Rukia sigh, stubborn strawberry.

"Ichigo, as much as I want you to stay but we just can't. It's already late and it's dangerous outside. Please, don't let me worry about you even more." She said dragging Ichigo to the window. "I'm tired too." She shyly said. Now its Ichigo's turn to sigh.

"Fine…" He said flatly but all of a sudden an idea pop out in his head, it made him smirk like a maniac. "But I'm not leaving without my goodbye kiss." Ichigo lean down to give her a kiss in the lips but he was met by her fingers restraining him from kissing her.

What? You don't want me to kiss you? I've done way far than kissing you, yah know? He said not averting his eyes from Rukia. He was trying to read her.

No! It's not like that; idiot and you don't have to rub it in my face that we did have sex because I know that too well. I'm even pregnant remember? She hissed and glare at Ichigo .It's just that you surprise me, I was here getting nervous because my reckless, bad ass of a boyfriend didn't know the word "Danger".

"Che, so I have to take note that pregnant woman are jumpy, ne? Ichigo grin at her moving his face closer to Rukia. "Now, give me my kiss already."

"Demanding aren't we? Rukia said. She tip toe to kiss Ichigo's eager lips. They were captivated by each other's lips. It felt so good, tender and full of love. Ichigo can't explain the total domination of Rukia in his system. Just one touch, just one kiss can melt his everything. They kiss and kiss until they run out of breath. Ichigo was staring in Rukia's swollen lips and blushing face. He is the only one who can make her feel like this. She looks like she was in cloud nine the same as him. It made him proud of himself, she was so beautiful.

"Don't let go of me Rukia." He said hugging her protectively. Rukia gently smile.

"I won't let go of you, I promise." She said. "Now, go strawberry it's really late." Ichigo stubbornly climb the tree branches from the window.

"I'll see you at the school gate tomorrow. I LOVE YOU both." Ichigo said softly.

"We LOVE YOU TOO, My Strawberry daddy!" Rukia teasingly smile at him again.

"Che!" he snorts. Jumping of the tree and leaving the Kuchiki Mansion.

**THANK YOU FOR READING…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own BLEACH.**

**AN: HONTO NI ARIGATOU GOZAIMASHITA.  
>I apologize for grammar and spelling errors.<strong>

**CHAPTER 5: SUDDENLY, the Great Search, the Great Escape**

"Where the hell is she? A tall, scowling orange haired teen was impatiently pacing back and forth beside the school gate. He has been muttering curses and glared at the other students who dared to look at him in the eyes. (Who wouldn't be? He was scowling early in the morning with his face full of bandage and he looks like he was waiting for his opponent to show up and knock them all out!) He was pissed and very worried. He was supposed to meet his girlfriend here in the school gate and she's still not here. It's almost time for classes to start. Their friends were already inside their classroom. He was about to mutter another curse when his cell phone rang. He quickly picked it up in his pocket and presses the answer button.

"Hello, where…" Ichigo was cut off when he heard a male voice instead of his girlfriend.

"Kurosaki, if you don't get here to class and just continue scaring people in there I won't cover you." Ishida said and the line went dead.

"Damn!" He cursed and head inside the school but not without constantly turning around to see if a certain petite, raven haired girl will appear. He had a bad feeling on what's going to happen.

CLASSROOM…

"What is wrong with him?" Keigo asked Ishida who was sitting in his desk reading a pocket book.

"Go and asked him." He plainly said while adjusting his glasses.

"No way, he looks like in any minute, his going to murder someone." Keigo wringed.

"So true, Ichigo has been in a bad mood this morning and they don't know the reason why. Maybe they had a fight? But its not normal when they don't fight. Maybe something big and bad had happen. Rukia is still not here and its odd because she's always punctual and don't miss class even if she's sick." Ishida thought glancing at his friend. He then saw Inoue with a blush approach the carrot boy, asking him where is Rukia. He knows a long time ago that Inoue has a thing for Ichigo and he also knows that she has no chance in him; Ichigo set his eyes and heart only for Rukia that's why he still hopes that Inoue will notice him.

"Kurosaki-kun, where's Rukia?" She timidly said. She then frighteningly step back when Ichigo fiercely look at her. "I'm so…sorry" She bowed and stuttered. Ichigo who realize what he had done, just sigh as if he was so tired. He was about to answer her when the teacher arrived.

"Ok, class gets back to your sits. I have an announcement." The students scampered and straighten in there sits. "Rukia will not be joining you anymore." Ochi-sensei notices that the room atmosphere become cold and silent. "Because she just drops out of class. A letter was sent in the school that she will transfer to another school and…" She was cut off when one of her student cursed.

"What the fuck!" Ichigo said standing up and head out of the classroom.

"Ichigo watched your words and where do you think you are going? Classes are starting… Hey! And where are you 3 going? Uryuu, Yasutora and Abarai? Ochi-sensei yells. Ishida bow and apologize to his teacher and asked her if she can excuse them. They then rush to where Ichigo is going.

At the Parking lot…

They saw Ichigo fumble in his pockets for his keys. He was scowling harder if that is even possible and cursing to nobody.

"Hey, bastard!" Renji yelled. "What's going on here?" Ichigo did not pay them attention. He continue to walk in his customize black Hyundai accent with pure white and black sword design crossing each other at the front of the car. They had this design (Shirayuki and Zangetsu) in their 1st anniversary together in 3rd year high. "Bastard, I'm talking to you!" Renji yelled again and quicken his pace to match with Ichigo. He was met by Ichigo's hands in his collar, he was in rage. It's been a long time since they saw him like this and he's not someone to mess up when his in this state.

"Don't start Renji, don't you dare start with me because I will knock the living day lights out of you and break every bone you have in your body if you continue to piss me off." He said in a husky and dangerous tone of voice. Renji raise his hands in surrender. They saw Chads hands in Ichigo's shoulder.

"We are here to help." The big guy said. Ichigo let go of Renji and open the door of his car.

"Violent as ever Kurosaki." Ishida said.

"I don't have time for lecture Ishida." Ichigo said starting his engine. Renji try to open the cars door to hop in but it was lock.

"Oi! Open this door bastard we are coming with you!" Renji said tapping the window of Ichigo's car. They just hear the engines roar and tires screeching in the road as Ichigo speed up his car.

"Reckless as ever." He said shaking his head. "Come on, let's use my car. We have to stop that idiot, before he started doing stupid things and sent someone in the hospital."Ishida said turning to his car.

"Good, because I don't have a car." Renji chuckled while rubbing his neck. Ishida rolled his eyeballs while Chad gave Renji a whats-the-point look.

Renji was yelling about something close to "we are going to crash! Oh, my God I'm still too young to die. I still want to find my true love!" inside Ishida's car while he try to trail Ichigo's car. He was getting frustrated because first, Renji will make him deaf before they arrive at hell and second he was losing Ichigo's car.

"Damn, it Renji will you shut up. We are losing that damn idiot" He shouted. Renji still in his world of fear and death and true love shriek at the top of his lungs. Before Ishida let go of the steering wheel and just choked Renji to death then they will all die together. Chad asked Ishida to slow down.

"I know where he's going." Chad said as Ishida slow down. 'He's going to the Kuchiki Mansion here in Karakura." Chad continues. Renji and Ishida looked at each other with a scowl and both muttered "Oh, shit".

Chad was right as they arrive at the Kuchiki Mansion, they saw Ichigo's car. He was yelling to someone at the gate, holding a man's collar in a tight grip. The poor man's face was pressed in the gate while his uniform was almost ripped from the outside of the gate.

"Rukia! Where is she? If you don't tell me I swear. I will climb this gate and beat you to pulp." Ichigo threaten the guard.

"I told you they left last night and we don't know where they are going. The head of this house said that it was classified." He said trying pull away from the gate. A maid saw the commotion and called more guards in Gate One of the mansion.

"No fucking way. I was here last night! Where's the head of this house, I want to talk to him now!" He yelled.

"Brat, I swear if you don't let go of me, I will call the police or we'll just shoot you here." The man said with annoyance. His face is starting to hurt being forcefully pulled in the gate and if this guy will not let go of him, he will surely not just rip his uniform but also his face.

"Ah! We don't need violence to deal with this carrot boy. Sorry for the interruption we are leaving." Ishida said while Chad and Renji pin Ichigo's arms and drag him to his car before things get serious and they will all end up in jail.

"Let go of me, Ruuuukia, if you are in there get out in here and talk to me!" Ichigo shout again trying to escape from Chad and Renji. The reinforcement for Gate One arrived and they are in big trouble.

"Shit, Chad gets Ichigo to my car and Renji you take Ichigo's car. We are getting out of here." When they all settled in the car, screeching of tires can be heard as they all bolted out of the place, and a heated argument was happening inside the car.

"Get me back in there Ishida. I will kill those bastards." Ichigo said trying to open the door.

"Have you lost your mind? Those people are armed Ichigo and we are outnumbered. No matter how good you are in fighting that won't just be enough. Use your fucking head stupid." Ishida yell while trying to concentrate in the road ahead.

"Fuck! You don't understand." Ichigo retort while brashly combing his fingers to his hair.

"Calm down, you need to calm down. Rukia will not be happy if you end up in jail or be shot dead in front of her house." That must be the longest sentence they ever heard from Chad.

"Chad is absolutely right and you should listen to us. But before all these and that you need to tell us what the hell is going on here!" Ishida said turning a sharp corner heading to down town Karakura.

…...

"So can you tell us what's going on here because I've been asking that this whole time? And will you calm down. You're catching too much attention here by walking back and forth as if you don't see chairs around you, the same with you Renji. Will you all SIT DOWN!" Ishida snap taking a sip of his iced tea and roughly placing it back in the table. Ichigo and Renji both sit down in their sits. Ichigo sigh, he was thinking that it's not time for pride, reputation and anything else bad for his image and lowering his level. He needs help and he can throw everything just to find her and his baby.

"Rukia is pregnant with my child." He calmly said. Renji who was swinging his chair back and forth lose his balance and fall on the floor while Ishida almost cough out his Iced Tea. And the ever silent Chad tried to hold his cough but failed miserably.

"You? No, fucking way!" Renji the first one to recover, point an accusing finger at Ichigo. Ichigo is getting tired in all of this.

"It's not funny, Kurosaki…" Ishida stare at Ichigo in the eyes, Ichigo stare back at him.

"I'm dead serious." He calmly said.

"You are dead bastard. Byakuya will kill you! Renji said in horror.

"He was the one who did this to my face. He went to my house and beat the shit out of me." He scowled at the horrible memory of Byakuya kicking his ass.

"So this is the reason why she drops out. Byakuya probably tried to hide her from you and the people. He's thinking as the head of the Kuchiki Clan that it's a shame if Rukia will be exposed at her current state." Ishida said.

"What's so shameful about her? She looks fine and beautiful to me!" Ichigo defend his girlfriend. Ishida slap his forehead in frustration. This guy is hopeless. "You need to help me find her!" Ichigo seriously asked them.

"Wow, this is new. The ever high and mighty Kurosaki the Great is asking for help? This is 360 degrees change of image and did I mention juicy news for Karakura Town? Renji exaggerate.

"Yeah, it will be big news if they saw your body, dead, floating in Karakura river tomorrow." Ichigo darkly said.

"I was just joking, you know! You don't have to be a tight ass…"

"Shut up! Do you think I'm in a mood for jokes? If you don't have any help to offer then screw off!" Ichigo yelled at Renji. He just sweat drop.

"I can help. I'll try to sort Kuchiki Properties; maybe we can find her in one of their mansion or estate. The problem is I can't trace them overseas." He said.

"Oh, shit! What if she's gone overseas?" Ichigo punch the table.

"I don't think so." Ishida said with the shinning glasses effect.

"Why you say so. They are very capable of going overseas!" Renji disagree.

"They still have things to clear and attend. They are nobles right? They must have formal leave if they wish to fly abroad. But it won't be long; they will fly as soon as possible if your guess is right that they are bringing Kuchiki-san overseas." Ishida explain.

"So what are we waiting for? We have to hurry." Ichigo said standing up and ready to leave.

"Wait, Kurosaki. We don't even know where we should go and start. We need a plan!" The four eyed said.

"And what plan do you have? That better work Ishida or else…"

"Are you threatening me, you ungrateful bastard!" Ishida retort.

"No, I'm just saying." Renji and Chad sweat drop at their two bickering friends. "Come on, at least we have something to find her." Ichigo impatiently said.

"Call, Grimmjow." Ishida calmly said.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaat?" Ichigo and Renji asked at the same time. "Not that cocky bastard!" They both again said.

"Look who's talking." Ishida said getting irritated. "Are you in to this or we'll just stray anywhere going to nowhere looking for nothing." Ichigo chant Rukia's name all over again in his head to avoid vomiting the idea of asking help to Grimmjow. He needs to find her, damn it.

"Fine, let's go. That bastard better have something in him to help us or else I'm going to kick his ass!" Ichigo said as they head out.

On the other side Rukia is curled like a ball clutching her stomach. As tears fall in her face, calling Ichigo's name.

"Ichigo, I'm sorry…"

**Thank you for reading…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach  
>Thank You for All your REVIEWS…THANK YOU SO MUCH…<br>SUDDENLY: I leave, Our Past**

Rukia was preparing herself to bed. Ichigo left an hour ago. She can't help but smile, recalling their past conversion. Her berry-head boyfriend never changes. He was frank, reckless, blunt, impatient, rude, the sole image of a young orange delinquent. He was the notorious bad boy of Karakura Town but despite all the negative traits he have, she can't help but fall for him all over again. It's true that he was a trouble maker but then again deep inside, behind his tough shell, he's very passionate and care more for others than for himself. He can sacrifice everything just to protect. Sometimes, secretly, she envy him because he never get scared to stand on what he believe is right. She likes him like that, she always do. She was also glad that she was able to pull him out of his dark pass that was killing him inside. Like what he always says "You stop the rain in me." She was his white moon and he was her black sun, always together, shinning bright in the night and day sky.

"I always wish to stay by your side Ichigo." Rukia said to no one. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on her door. She stands up from bed and opens the door. Her heart skips a beat when she saw her brother on the other side. She was still scared of him.

"Go-good evening Nii-sama. Do you need some-something?" She stuttered opening the door wide.

"I want you to pack all your things. We are living this town." He nonchalantly said, turning around to leave.

"What? Why are we leaving?" she panic. "Wha…what about school Nii-sama?" She asked following him.

"A message will be sent tomorrow at your school. I drop you out already; I'll assign someone to tutor you privately." He said walking to his room.

"But…but I have friends. We can't leave nii-sama." She pleads. Tears are forming in her eyes.

"No buts and ifs we are leaving. There's no reason for people to know the disgraceful things you've done." He firmly said. His words sting but she has to try and oppose his decision for Ichigo.

"No I won't leave here. I can't just leave here." She said clutching her fist.

"You choose, leave here or I will demand you to abort that child or I will make sure to make that bastards life miserable? You choose Rukia." He said with a cold face but anger dripped in his voice.

"Why are you doing this Nii-sama. We've done nothing wrong!" Her voice was shaking in frustrations."This is so unfair." She shouts mentally.

"Simple, I'm trying to protect you. Don't question me Rukia, you'll understand me someday." He said opening his door. Rukia clasp her fist tightly, closing her eyes as tears flow down.

"You are not protecting me brother." She said her bangs shadow her eyes that were so full of hurt and anger. "Little by little brother you are painfully hurting me. This is always about reputation, this is all about the Kuchiki Clan. You never cared for me, it's the awful truth don't mask it with all this shit. You can always hide behind your stories and reasons brother but don't take me for a fool. " With that she turns around and leaves Byakuya who was taken aback by what she said.

Present…

"Hey, it's a miracle that you've visited me assholes. Welcome to Sexta Espada. Have you already decided to sell your car to me Ichi…?" He was cut in when he saw Ichigo hurriedly approach him with the deepest scowl he'd ever seen in his life.

"Woow, where's the fire guys?" he said when suddenly Ichigo yanked him on the wall. He was hell surprise! Ishida sigh in frustration.

"Why am I friends with this fiend again?" He mentally asked.

"Do you know where that asshole Kuchiki Byakuya is? You better spill it out because I'm in a hurry and I can assure you that I'm in a very good mood to smash your head off." He said

"What the fuck! Is that really how you asked a favor, asshole? Let me remind you fucktard, you need something from me. And harassing me is not really helping." Grimmjow said getting annoyed. "What's up in this guy's ass?" Grimmjow asked looking at Ishida. Ishida mutter the name "Rukia". Grimmjow sigh in understanding. "Ok asshole, I'll try to see what I can do but before that will you let go off me?" He said staring intently at Ichigo. Ichigo let go of him and Grimmjow lead them to his small office. He was running a Car Repair Shop. He was also selling, awesome, well customize cars but before becoming a business car freak. He was a member of many gangs, like Ichigo he was dangerous and has many connections in the underground world.

"So what shit did you do to Byakuya Kuchiki?" Grimmjow asked as he hand them some can of beers.

"You mean what shit did he do to us? Ichigo said sarcasm and anger dripped in his voice. "I need you to find him as soon as possible, and when I say that it means now!" Ichigo demanded.

"Will you calm down? How can I move if I don't know what's going on." He reasoned sitting opposite to Ichigo, Ishida, Chad and Renji. Ishida explain the whole situation, making it short but detailed.

"So you knock her up, huh and Byakuya had taken her away from you? Is this some kind of sappy love story or drama?" Grimmjow said trying to suppress a laugh when he saw Ichigo fumed.

"You better watched your mouth when you talk about her, son of a bitch if you still want to use them." Ichigo gravely said.

"Ok, ok I'll see what I can do. We need funds for this. We have to pay people just to trace Byakuya. You know the underworld, money is their god. Do you have enough cash Ichigo?" He asked.

"I have but it's not enough. I only have my savings from my allowance." He said getting frustrated. He was really saving money months ago when Rukia told him that they were having a baby.

"Tsk, that's not fucking enough. Well, who's loaded in here?" They all turn their heads to Ishida who was scowling at them in return.

"I'll pay you Ishida. As what you can see, I really need it right now." Ichigo said trying to look like he was pleading but all Ishida could see were his eyes boring holes in him as if he was threatening him if he doesn't give him the money.

"Fine, you better pay me Kurosaki or else, I'll tell Kuchiki-san." He said adjusting his glasses.

"That's low." Ichigo said, drinking his beer. Grimmjow laugh at him as he also takes a gulp of his beer.

"Since when did Rukia drive you insane Ichigo?" A mocking smirk emerges in his face.

_2 Years Ago…_

"_Guys bloody fights outside! Check it out, Kurosaki versus ten freshmen gang members" One of the students shouts as he passes by, every classroom of the school. Rukia with other nosy students run off outside. She doesn't know why she cares but she was curious. After their little incident, they'd never talk to each other. She was angry at him for embarrassing her in their class last month. She was introducing herself in the classroom when she spotted orange; by reflex she pointed a finger at him shouting "hey, it's you!" The teacher asked the carrot-ass if they know each other but he just shrug off his shoulders and look back outside the window. _

"_If he don't want to be friends with me then we can call it quits." She grimaces. She doesn't need him to ruin her new life. That's what she always thought but maybe out of bad luck she was always paired with him during group works, experiments and other assignments at school. It all ended up of her making the entire project alone because he always remind her , before she can even talk that she should "always stay away from him". They ignore each other as much as they can, but it was really inevitable. First, they were always paired in their homework's, second they always bump to each other that ended up of him insulting her height and her kicking his shin then start a brawl. Third is her, discovering a good spot to eat, quiet and breezy, was also his spot for sleeping. Too stubborn to lose to each other they end up again ignoring and tolerating each other at the same place with only the two of them._

"_I wonder what that idiot is up to, now." She mentally asked as she shoves herself inside the crowd of students. When she was at front of the crowd, she had a good view of what was happening. Her eyes widened, as she saw Ichigo beating the freshmen to death. He was tearing them off to pieces. But that's not what is bothering her, he was enjoying this, he was smiling like a maniac, she never saw this side of Ichigo, he was strong, very strong that it was terrifying. She was so caught up with her thoughts that she did not even notice that Ichigo was approaching in her direction. _

_When he was beating the last guy he accidentally looks at her direction, holding the collar of the unconscious man on the ground. He saw her wide eyes staring at him. "The midget must be more terrified of me now. Well, it's her fault for being too nosy." He bitterly smirked; people are always terrified of him especially when they know his past. He walks towards her, she was not moving, his smirked widen. "Too terrified to even move." He thought. When he was close to her, a guy harshly pushes her saying that she should get out of the way. Caught off guard she falls scraping her knees. Ichigo suddenly got furious, he didn't even know why. His body acted on his own, and giving the guy a good upper cut that cause him to stumble a few feet from Ichigo. All the students gasp and back down, scared to be next. When everything was clear, he look down only to be met by two beautiful violet orbs. _

"_What now Kuchiki too scared to even stand up?" he said smirking at her. "Don't blame me, I'd always warn you to stay away from me, it's not my fault if you pissed in your skirt." He said shoving his hands in his pocket as he turns around to leave. But he was surprise when an arm was wrapping in his left arm halting him from walking away._

"_Wait, are you alright?" She asked full of concern. Ichigo's eyes widen for a second then it changes to rage._

"_Do you know who the fuck are you asking, I did not even break a sweat! "Stay out of my way, for a hundred times Kuchiki if you don't want to get hurt." Harshly getting rid of her arm and walking out of the school ground. He was angry, very angry, for no reasons. He was supposed to be angry but fuck he has this strange feeling that he don't understand. _

"_Damn, what am I thinking?" He loudly asked himself, as he turns to a corner that lead to the park 5 blocks away from school._

"_I don't know. I can't read minds" a small, low voice said almost giving him a heart attack._

"_Why the fuck are you following me midget? Which part of "stay away from me" did you not understand?" he angrily asked. Taking long stride to face her._

"_I'm nosy remember?" She mocked him._

"_And your fucking point is?" He said staring daggers at her. Rukia dig in her pocket and pull out a violet hangkerschief._

"_You got blood in your face." She tiptoed and wipes the blood away from his face. Ichigo was stunned, his eyes widen for a second but it was suddenly hidden in the shadow of his bangs. Rukia was feeling the dark aura coming out of Ichigo, she was a bit scared but she won't back off._

"_Stop that." He dangerously said. But Rukia continue._

"_What if I want to get involve Ichigo." She said seriously staring at him. She caught his attention. She stared at those amber orbs and he stared back at her._

"_You don't know what mess you've gotten yourself into Kuchiki." It was not a statement but a chanllenge._

"_Try me Kurosaki." She retort, challenging him back. A cocky smirk emerges in his face. _

"_Let's see about that…" _

**THANK YOU FOR READING…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN BLEACH.  
>THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEW…<br>SUDDENLY: I Owned, I'll Find**

It's been 2 days since Rukia was taken away from him. Ichigo was not in his normal self anymore. He looks so lifeless, haggard, and depress. He was trying his best to find Rukia. He bug Grimmjow early in the morning and work with him until 3 am in the morning, searching the most dangerous places meeting dangerous people just to find lead to Byakuya Kuchiki's current location.

"I 'm afraid this is our last gamble Kurosaki. If we can't find a single shit of Byakuya here then I can't help you anymore, this is far as I can go and you too, this is as far as you can go. If we dig deeper into this hell hole then we're gonna be in big trouble. Who knows what fuck they want us to do just to exchange Byakuya's ass." Grimmjow said as he light up a cigarette, looking up at the tall building where they'll make a transaction to a very dangerous person.

"I don't care what hell I'm going to fuck. If they can give me what I want then I'll give what they want." Ichigo said standing beside Grimmjow as he too looks at the busy building with lights flashing everywhere and the sound of stereo was so loud and vibrating.

"You don't know what shit you're talk—

"I have to find her no matter what." Ichigo firmly said with eyes full of determination. Grimmjow look at him and shake his head.

"Love can make a man lose his sanity and you entirely lost it." Grimmjow said.

"Wait until you find your woman. You'll definitely handle things worse than I do." Ichigo said as he put his hands inside his pocket.

"Oh, please Kurosaki; don't get all pussy on me." Grimmjow blow his cigarette smoke in the air.

"And she's going to give you a good spanking because you're always being an ass."

"Yeah, you tell that to my ass." Blowing another smoke to the air.

"That's what I'm talking about." Ichigo look at Grimmjow with an expressionless face. He was mocking him.

"Read my middle finger Kurosaki." Ichigo just chuckle.

_**Past…**_

"_That's ruthless Ichigo!" Ishida said as he walks inside the abandoned music room. They made the place as their hang out. _

"_What the hell are you talking about?" He innocently asked spreading his strong, long legs in the couch. Ishida got furious and grab Ichigo by his collar almost pulling him up from the couch. This caught both Chad and Grimmjow's attention who was tuning their guitars. "What is fucking wrong with you Ishida? Ichigo cursed as he grab Ishida's wrist, trying to take it away from his collar._

"_Don't play dumb with me Ichigo. You know damn well what the fuck I'm talking about. I never thought you stoop so low, Kurosaki. You disgussed the shit out of me." Ishida furiously said to a very confused Ichigo. "Why did you let your mobs of shit heads harassed Kuchiki-san? No matter how you hate her, you can't fucking do that to a girl, you bastard!" Ishida shout as he punches Ichigo in the face. This time Chad and Grimmjow pull Ishida away from Ichigo and try to make the tension subside._

"_Oi, I know we are all badasses who love to kick another badass but we don't eat each other's head. So, you two calm down and let's settle this thing one's and for all." Grimmjow said._

"_What did you just said happen to Rukia?" Ichigo dangerously asked Ishida. He made expressions; they never know exist until now. He was confused, worried and most of all the amount of anger he was trying to hold inside of him was beyond the violent Ichigo they know._

"_They were trying to rape her." Ishida said in his normal tone of voice. Ichigo rush to Ishida and this time he was the one grabbing his collar._

"_Who are they? Tell me who the hell are they?" Ichigo said gritting his teeth. Ishida can't see his expression because of his bangs shadowing his face but he knows he was not someone to mess up in this state.  
>"Blue Bull cap in skateboard" He said as Ichigo let go of him and hurriedly walk out of the room.<em>

"_This is not good." Chad said._

"_He'll kill someone this time, I'm sure of that. Who's the girl by the way? I thought they were enemies, but why is Ichigo acting like that?" Grimmjow curiously asked. Ishida just shake his head._

"_I don't understand either but one thing is for sure. He was angry for Kuchiki-san." He said as chad silently agrees with him._

Present…

"Brings back memories huh, bastard? Grimmjow shouts at Ichigo's ear. The sound was so loud that they can hardly hear each other. Ichigo scowl at the crowd he was in. He admits, this kind of place brings back memories of those days when he was still a bastard, playboy and a pervert according to Kuchiki Rukia. But now this place just annoys the shit out of him. Girls are all trying hard to seduce him and it was pissing him off. He dislikes seeing people right now being so carefree. They should not let their guard down because in any time or minute they might lose someone, they hold dear from their hearts.

"Those girls are looking at us, Kurosaki. Why don't we ask them to buy us some drinks?" Grimmjow said smirking. He winks at the girls on the dance floor; in return the girls' giggles and dance even more seductive to please them. Grimmjow can't help but lick his own lips.

"I have more important things to do and find than go drinking with some brats who knows nothing about life. If you want to drink with them and fuck your life then go ahead just tell me where I can find the guy who knows where Byakuya is located." Ichigo said as he observes the whole place. Grimmjow look at him with disbelief. Since when did Ichigo change so much? He wasn't even sure if this was the same Ichigo he had as a friend for a very long time. Kuchiki Rukia must be really something to make this dangerous guy respect wisdom and change for the better not that he'll admit that Ichigo is better than him.

"Talk about party poopers. To tell you honestly man, you've change a lot. I don't know if it's or a bad thing. The only thing I'm sure about this changes you're showing right now is- you really love her, don't you?" He asked, Ichigo just smirk and if his eyes was not playing dumb on him, he definetly saw Ichigo's smile.

"You bet, she's everything to me…

_Past…_

_Ichigo was furious. He is only seeing red right now. How dare they do that to her. How dare they touch her with their filthy hands? He was the only one who can touch her, who can make her feel angry, who can make her feel anything he wants. _

"_No one will own you, no one will touch you and no one will make you feel unwanted emotions except me, only me and most of all no one will hurt or cause you pain physically no matter what, God Damn it!" Ichigo said as he bang his fist to the steering wheel and speed up even more. The rain was falling so hard and the roads are getting dark. He admits that he makes Rukia feel uncomfortable by sometimes bringing his fling to the library where she loves to read and make out in front of her, just to piss her off. He also admit that he do things just to make her feel embarrass and furious. There was even a time when she throws at him her shoes, square in the face because he secretly post her Chappy drawings in the hallway of their school. She was so angry that she doesn't care if she was challenging, a 6 foot, king of all kings in Karakura High, for a sparring. _

"_I will kill them." He said thinking more and more of his violent ways on how to kill bastards. As the light of his car's about to pass a corner, there he saw Kuchiki Rukia sitting at the dark corner, arms cross above her knees as she lean her damp head on her wet arms. He immediately step on the brake and move out of his car. He made a run and calls her name._

"_Rukia!" He said but all of the sudden she runs away from him. "Oh, shit. Wait Rukia, wait!" He shouts as he run after her. "I said wait for me midget." He angrily said and speed up his pace, thanks for his long legs he immediately catch up to her and hold her arms. "Which part of wait for me you didn't understand?" He said as he holds her securely._

"_Let go of me." She coldly said. She was not looking at Ichigo, she was looking at the ground bitting her lips hard that it started to bleed._

"_No." He firmly said. Rukia then started to wiggle and getting violent just to loosen his grip on her but Ichigo will not let her go. So he decided to carry her over his shoulder. He has to take her home immediately and change. They are soaked all over and it was getting cold. Rukia yelped in surprise but suddenly she can't hold it anymore the anger, frustration and sadness she was feeling._

"_I still did not lose to you Ichigo, I still did not lose to you!" She shouts punching Ichigo's back as she tried to escape from his shoulders. "I will never lose to you, because…" She said trying to hold a sob. "You're unfair, you are so unfair." She went limp in his shoulders and she just cried as Ichigo carry her to his car._

"_I did not ask them to do that." Ichigo lamentably said as he walks to his car. They've gone a little bit far from his car because of their little chase. "I swear I didn't." He softly said this time but enough for Rukia to hear despite of the rain. Rukia cover her mouth as she cried. She did not cry because she was scared of what might happen awhile ago if Ishida didn't come for her aid, she cried because she felt for the first time in her life that she was cared and Ichigo was being gentle…_

Present…

"You can find Kuchiki Byakuya in this place." Aizen Sousuke said as he hand him the piece of paper and smile at Ichigo Kurosaki.

**THANK YOU FOR READING…**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I Don't Own Bleach…  
>THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS…<br>SUDDENLY: I Found You, My Love**

"You have to tell me! What did you guys talk about in there?" Grimmjow asked as he follows an ever ecstatic Ichigo to the parking lot. He was grinning like a maniac.

"I told you we didn't talk much and what's up with you? We have the address that's what's important!" He said as he presses the remote of his car to open the door and hop in.

"Bullshit!" Grimmjow curse as he gets in the car. "I was just trying to make sure, you dumbass. Do you know who the hell Aizen Sousuke is? He is the most dangerous man in this country. Now, if you don't mind telling me what the two of you talked about then you better spit it out because even if I was kicked out of that room, if you fucked up his orders then I'm dead too. Do you understand?" He shouts at Ichigo.

"Geez, chill out! I told you we didn't talk much he just asked for my name and why am I looking for Kuchiki Byakuya." He said as he pulls out of the parking lot.

"That's it? He didn't ask you anything, how about paying him?" He asked eyebrows rise.

"Yeah, and he didn't asked anything after handing me the address he told me that he hopes we will meet again." Ichigo explains as he calmly drives with the ever present scowl.

"Che… I'm telling you to avoid that guy from now on if you don't want your life to get so fucked up." Grimmjow warn him. "So where is this place...? Where you can find your damsel in distress?" He chuckle while Ichigo gave him a warning glare.

"It's in Tokyo, they were in some kind of subdivision I think, called Soul Society." He said.

"Subdivision my ass. That's the place for super rich bastards. Heh, fat chance Kurosaki, fat-fuckin' chance that you can even get pass the gate. Give it up man, Soul Society is far beyond your reach." He explains.

"How'd you know?" Ichigo asked curious.

"I got a fling in there. A very hot Nemu daughter of the highly professional scientist Mayuri." He smugly said.

"Fucking bastard! You—

"I know, I know you're surprise and jealous but you don't know my charm. I can make the hottest girl in town fell head over heels on me." Grimmjow laugh, as he boosts his ego more.

"You can use her to help us get in there that's what I mean, dumbass!" Ichigo blurted out his brilliant idea.

"What? Give me a break! First you bug me to find Byakuya's ass and now, you're using me to lure a girl just to trespass Byakuya's estate? You're out of your mind, Kurosaki AND you are abusing my kindness." Grimmjow said scowling at Ichigo.

"Kindness my ass, just admit it you don't have enough charisma to allure a geeks daughter…AGAIN." Ichigo said.

"Ha, nice try, I'm not dumb Kurosaki; I won't fall to those kind of tricks." He retort.

"You wanna bet?" Ichigo challenge him. Grimmjow smirk at him.

"I know what you're planning but I can't mis a bet from a bastard like you especially when I know that I'm going to win. So tell me what you got for me, love sick bastard." He impatiently said.

"He was still the same, every time when someone challenges him. He would immediately look like a beast ready for some action." Ichigo thought. "I bet this car, low prize you'll get it within this week. Fair enough?" He asked smirking at Grimmjow.

"DEAL…" Grimmjow smirk back at him.

**Past…**

"_Ouch, midget what was that for?" Ichigo asked as he nurses his head while trying to park his car at the front of his small apartment. When his dad royally pissed him off, he will come to this place and not return to his home for a couple of months, even a year especially when it's his mom's death anniversary._

"_Where are you planning to take me?" Rukia shout as she tries to open the cars door._

"_Ha! That's futile midget, I customize my own car, fully automatic so I'm the only one who's in control." He smugly said. Rukia gave him, her deadly Kuchiki glare as a warning while Ichigo ignore it and laugh at her. Rukia was about to hit him again when all of a sudden he gets really serious. "You have to come with me tomorrow. You have to point out, the sons of bitches that did that to you." Rukia was a little bit surprise, did Ichigo just wanted to take revenge for her? _

"_Ugh! What am I thinking of course he's not?" She thought. "And why would you want me to do that? They are your friends, you should side with them, not side with your enemy, traitor!" She shouts._

"_Ugh, you have such a big mouth for being so small." He said annoyed. He then press a button for the car's door to open and hop out of it, walk to the other side, pull Rukia out of his car and drag her inside his apartment._

"_The shower room is on that side, the towel and my clothes are inside the small cabinet, you go get change." He stoically said._

"_W- what?" Rukia asked furious. "Unbelievable, you want me to wear your OWN clothes inside your OWN apartment? Are you crazy or your just being a pervert?" She shouts at Ichigo. Ichigo roll his eye balls in response._

"_Oh, pwulease! Don't get your hopes high midget; I'm not interested to…small chest, dwarf size midget like you." He said after scanning Rukia's body. On the other hand, Rukia can't help but be insecure and nervous under his gaze. She immediately put her arms protectively on her chest area then glare at Ichigo again._

"_Keep your eyes for yourself Kurosaki." She angrily said._

"_As if I'm interested." He flatly said still staring at her. _

"_Ugh, I hate you!" Rukia said furiously walking away with heavy steps to the shower room and slam the door hard. Ichigo can't help but chuckle._

"_That was cute…"He said smiling while he shakes his head because he couldn't believe he just said that._

Present…

"Kurosaki this is trespassing. Do you know that we are seriously going to jail if we get caught in here?" Ishida angrily whisper as they climb the walls of the enormous Kuchiki Manor. Ichigo, together with Ishida, Renji and Chad went to Tokyo just to "have some thrill and fun" according to Renji but deep inside they actually want to help Ichigo. They may not show it in the normal way but they got each other's back. On the other hand, Grimmjow was left out to date Nemu; so far Ichigo's plan was working out.

"Yeah, yeah if you're too scared then you exchange position with Chad." Ichigo said scowling as he land on the grounds of the Kuchiki Manor. He was stunned, this place is extravagant. The Manor was so huge and everything was in the right place. The flowers are blooming everywhere. Trees are well trimmed some are even carved in uniform shapes. And the fountain was gigantic. The biggest fountain he had ever seen.

"Wow, this is money." Renji said as he scans the whole area where he was standing. He can't help but smirk. Money makes things really beautiful; the problem is it's all fake.

"Yeah, Now, I'm starting to doubt if we are really in the right place, at the courtyard of this massive estate." Ishida said scowling as he adjusts his glasses. It looks like they were at the entrance but he was pretty damn sure he saw the massive gate on the other side of this place.

"Che, let's just look around. It doesn't matter where we are let's just keep on moving and find what I came here for." Ichigo said full of determination. He thought that, this is it, no matter what will happen he will see her today, not tomorrow, not the other day but today. He misses her so much that it's driving him insane.

"Ok, now where are we going to start? What about the surveillance cam and the guards?" Renji asked.

"I can take care of the cams; I brought something that can hack every surveillance cam in here. I think we don't have to worry about the guards. They won't be that many because most nobles in here are quite confident of the security the Soul Society can offer but we still need to be vigilant." Ishida explain.

"So, you've come prepared? I thought you don't want to be in this mess? Tsk, what a geek." Renji said. Ishida gave him a good smack in the head.

"Will you two stop that, we are in a very serious situation so straighten yourself Baboon. Where should we head out Ishida?" Ichigo impatiently asked, ignoring Renji's incoherent words for him.

"Let's go straight to this side. Just keep on running I'll be the guide with this GPS." Ishida said adjusting something in his device.

"Roger, that L.T." Renji said as he prepares himself to run for some real life action.

"Bastard!" Ishida and Ichigo heatedly said.

…

As Ichigo was about to pass a huge window, there he saw at the corner of his eyes in slow motion, the person he'd been looking for the past few days. Walking down the stairs elegantly, he then immediately stop and face the window, taking her whole form in his mind, she still looks so beautiful even if she looks so tired and troubled. It pained him more than anything. Unconsciously he started knocking the window, calling her name. Rukia who heard the violent knocking of the glass window turn around and her eyes grew wide in surprise. There she saw the person she'd long to see and touch. Her eyes started to form tears that threaten to fall. Without second thought she ran toward him, placing her hands where he places his hands, leaning at the glass window as close as she can just to feel Ichigo. Her tears started to fall as she heard the faint voice of Ichigo saying "I love you and I miss you so much.  
>She can't stop her tears, she felt sad because it feels like they were inside an hour glass. She was on the other side while Ichigo was on the other side. As they take their limited time together separated by a glass, the sand will start to fill and they won't be seeing each other again.<p>

"Ichigo, Ichigo, Ichigo." She chants his name. Crying all the hurt she has and pity for herself because she was so weak to stand for what her heart desired the most and for putting the man she loved the most in this situation. She heard Ichigo, saying to look at him in the eyes.

"Rukia, come on baby, look at me, look at me. Shhh… you have to stop crying ok. Shhh…its ok I am here now." He assured Rukia, kissing the part of the glass where he can see Rukia's forehead. Rukia tried to hold her sob and force a smile for him. Ichigo smile also but Rukia can see the sadness in his eyes. Then a voice interrupted them in Rukia and Ichigo's horror.

"A-ano Kuchiki-sama, your food is ready now and what are you doing in there? Who's that guy outside?" Hanatarou said tilting his head on the side just to have a better view of the person outside. Rukia run to him, covering his mouth pleading for him to keep quiet.

"Shhh…Hanatarou I'm begging you to keep this to yourself. Please don't tell anybody. Please, I'm begging you." Rukia said staring at Hanatarou with her tear stained eyes. In Hanatarou's point of view Rukia's eyes seems to glow in sadness. He nodes and gently pull out Rukia's hands away from his mouth.

"The back door is open Kuchiki-sama and you can occupy the old servant's quarter. The garden at the back of it is rarely being visit, which would be a good place to meet your friends from your old school. They'll not find them there." Hanatarou said smiling. Rukia's face lit up, she smiled at him which makes him blush. Then the next thing Rukia did really surprise him, she gave him a real bear hug. Thanking him to no end. Hanatarou can't help but smile and blush even more, he was about to hug Rukia back when he saw a dangerous aura coming from the man standing from the window. He just sweat drop.

…

As Rukia hurriedly walk outside her mansion and saw no one, except for Ichigo (actually Ishida and Renji tag along but she was only seeing Ichigo right now.) She runs towards him, jumping and wrapping her arms and legs to his neck and waist. In return Ichigo held her tight burying his face to the crook of her neck, breathing in her scent. She was smiling at the same time crying but she was happy.

"I mis you so much." Ichigo said kissing her neck. "How are you two doing? Are you eating well?" He asked pulling a little from Rukia as he kisses her forehead then between her eyes, her nose then lips. Rukia just nod in response. She was also relishing everything with Ichigo.

"Ehem, ehem…" Renji cough. "I hate to interrupt you two lovebirds, damn that was cheesy but we need to head out to a safe place." Renji said cutting the lovey-dovey scene before them while Hanatarou was holding his nose to stop his nosebleed. Ishida just adjust his glasses not letting his guard down.

As they arrived at the old servants' quarter, Ichigo and Rukia immediately separated from them. They were sitting in a bench hidden and under a huge Sakura tree that was currently in full bloom. They observe as Ichigo kiss her forehead passionately then started talking to Rukia's stomach. Rukia on the other hand was wiping some tears in her eyes as she chuckle in something that Ichigo had said.

"Who is he by the way?" Hanatarou asked Renji and Ishida. Renji look at Ishida then scowl at Hanatarou.

"Can't you tell? He was Rukia's boyfriend." Renji said a matter of fact. This guy is hopeless.

"Ehhh? No, no way? He was not allowed in here!" Hanatarou said in panic.

"Oi, you better not change your mind and started screaming in here that you'd an intruder inside because I'm telling you I can bury you alive, right here, right now." Renji threatened the poor Hanatarou who looks like he was about to pissed in his pants. Renji was towering over him looking like a devil with tribal tattoos. Ishida sigh, why can't they deal stuffs peacefully with words and logic?

"We don't have any intentions of hurting or destroying anybody. We are just here to help our friend, to find something he actually own, not legally, not with the law of this world but with the law of his and her heart." Ishida said leaning on a tree as the wind blow his hair. They can hear Ichigo and Rukia's laughter on the other side. He can't help but smile. "Rukia is pregnant with his child." Hanatarou's eyes widened like a saucer, he almost fainted. The heiress was pregnant with a commoner's child? A badass looking commoner? "I know what you are thinking but I am telling you, he's the only person who can make her happy, truly happy. No jewelries, no huge mansions, no luxurious life can make her happy. Instead all of those things are choking her to death before Ichigo pull her out of her miseries, cutting all the chains that bind her in a life where freedom doesn't exist. On the other side, the murder of Ichigo's mother changes him a lot and got his life in a whole big mess. Then she came like a light to him, despite all the negativity, the darkness she saw in Ichigo, she never judge him and even help him to move on, pulling him out also in his miserable life. The title made for them, suits them like a puzzle "The Black Sun and The White Moon". They exist for each other." Renji was surprise, did Ishida really said that? Now, he just realize that this guy understand Ichigo's situation more than anybody they know. He might be complaining every time Ichigo drag him to another mess but he understand him more and support him more than him, than them, just like Chad.

"I understand I will help you guys in the best way that I can." Hanatarou said almost in verge of tears. He was so touch in the story of Rukia and Ichigo.

"Well, thank you…I hope you'll not get in trouble." Ishida said smiling at him.

"I'm fine, I don't want to just sit and relax while other people suffer because of selfish reasons. They deserve being together and besides I don't want to see Rukia-sama being miserable." He said in strong manner. Renji can't help but smirk at him, he might be small and weak but he has a big heart and strong sense of justice.

"Ha! I bet you have a crush on her, don't you?" Renji asked as he pats his head. Hanatarou turn bright red and started to panic again. He was saying that he was not feeling like that, maybe before but not now. He was also playing with his hands, blushing like a tomato as he said his explanations. Renji and Ishida just sweat drop.

**Past…**

"_Oi, Ichiiiigo…" Rukia whisper. Shaking Ichigo's sleeping form on the sofa. Ichigo grown and rub his sleepy eyes._

"_What do you want, midg-_

"_I can't sleep." She said hugging Ichigo's pillow. Ichigo pull himself up on the sofa while Rukia seat on the other side of the same sofa with him._

"_So? What's the problem? Are your scared?" He asked scowling. He still badly needs sleep in his system._

"_No, of course not!" She defends. "It's just that, it's just that-_

"_Spill it out Rukia I'm still sleepy." He yawns emphasizing his needs for sleep._

"_I can't sleep without Chappy…" There was a pregnant silence between them. Rukia stare at Ichigo while Ichigo scowl at her._

"_That's it? You wake me up for a fucking rabbit? Ouch, that hurts!" Ichigo rub his abuse head as Rukia gave him a good smack in the head._

"_This is your fault; if you don't get Chappy then I'm going home!" She angrily said. She then walk to the door determine to get back to her own apartment in the middle of the night and it was raining._

"_Oi, midgets don't be a baby it's really late. Just hug any pillow I have in there. You'll be going back tomorrow so get back here." Ichigo said getting really annoyed._

"_No, I'm going home." She said opening the door of Ichigo's apartment. The cold strong winds welcome her and she shivers. Maybe it's not a very good idea to go home but she really can't sleep without her Chappy doll. She knows it's childish but that's the only thing that keeps her nightmares away._

"_I told you it's not a good idea to go home." Ichigo lazily said as he stands besides Rukia._

"_Just let me go home Ichigo." She said softly. "I hate nightmares, so just let me go home. I'll go with you tomorrow to whatever place you're taking me but just let me go-_

"_Fine, I'll take you home. Bring my pillow on the sofa; I'm going sleep in your apartment." He said looking for his car keys._

"_Eh? You're going home with me?" Rukia asked not believing she heard him right._

"_Yeah? Got a problem with that?" He asked innocently with his trade mark scowl._

**Present…**

"That tickles Ichigo" Rukia said laughing as she tries to push Ichigo's head away from her stomach. Ichigo has been kissing and playfully blowing air from his mouth to her stomach, making bubbly sounds.

"I wonder when he will kick." Ichigo excitedly said.

"I don't know, it's still too early Ichigo, I'm just starting to show. You'll annoy our child, so stop that." Rukia said once again, tugging his hair gently.

"I hope he/she will not get your annoying, violent midget, nagging sid-, aw,aw stop tugging my hair, I'm just joking." Ichigo said restraining Rukia's hands from pulling out his hair.

"You deserve that, idiot. Are you here to tease and annoy me? Well I'm telling you I'm not someone to mess up especially when I'm pregnant!" She scolds Ichigo, sitting away from him crossing her arms on her chest. Ichigo grin at her.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm just kidding, come here." He said snaking his arms around Rukia's waist, as he kisses her hair. Rukia bury her face on his chest. She really misses him so much because she easily surrenders in his touch.

"I'm sorry; I can't do anything to stop this. Nii-sama threatened me to abort the baby and make you suffer. I was so scared, so scared that he will hurt you and our baby." She said with shaking voice. Tears again are starting to gather in her eyes.

"Shh, it's ok, I understand. What's important is that you two are alright besides even if he'll take you to the other side of the world; I will still find the both of you, no matter what." Ichigo firmly said as he gently soothes her back although his face darkens as he keeps on thinking about Byakuya's treat to his child. He's embrace on Rukia tightened. "I will never let them hurt you, I promise that. And this can't keep on, if I can't make those people who want to hurt us disappear then we will…"

**THANK YOU FOR READING…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach…  
>THANKS FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS!<br>SUDDENLY: CRAZY DAY, CRAZY PLANS**

"_Let go of me…" He coldly said. Sirens of the ambulance and police cars can be heard from a far. The rain was pouring down on them hard. Resentful and angry emotions fuse and sound with the rain but Rukia did not let go of his hand. _

"_I said let go of me." He said again, as he harshly pulled his hand causing Rukia to loss her balance and fell, knee first on the wet ground. Her eyes were covered with her bangs the same with Ichigo as silence engulf them letting the rain cry for the both of them._

"_I told you to not fucking get involve with me. What do you want from me huh? Do you like me that much that you are willing to throw everything for me just to become my fucking whores? I'm telling you Rukia, I don't treat girls like a fucking princess!" He shouted. Rukia's thin and fragile body becomes stiff. She clenches her hands so tight that her nails were digging in them. Ichigo's words this time hurt her. She slowly stands up, walking to Ichigo not looking at him when she was right in front of him. Ichigo felt a stinging pain in his right cheek, she slaps him. Ichigo look at her from the side of his eyes. He did not dare to move._

"_Are you done?" She said with trembling voice. "Because my left hand is still capable of shutting you up. What do you think might happen out there if I was not able to warn you that those gangs you thought was on yo-your si…" _

"_Bullshit! I can take care of myself…" He firmly said. Ichigo was supposed to be ambush by the Blue Bull Cap in skateboard in one of the bars in Karakura and Rukia overheard their plan. She was going to warn Ichigo without knowing the exact date the plan will be put to use. Ichigo already knew movement of his people and was just waiting for them to make the first move and beat the shit out of them when out of nowhere she came to warn him. _

_Silence again engulfs them. Rukia bit her lower lip and without any hesitations she grabs his hand and drags him again to the direction of her apartment. Ichigo oblige this time without a word., they might as well find shelter it is getting really cold outside. When they reach the front door of Rukia's house Ichigo quietly stops again._

"_I am a very dangerous person; I don't know what a girl as smart as you saw in me, your reasons for…?" He did not finish what he was about to say when he felt her fist, collided gently on his chest adjacent to his heart._

"_You're not a bad person, Ichigo. I believe in you, I believe in you…"_

PRESENT…

"Geez, Ichigo! Will you stop calling her? We just visited her!" Renji whine as he drove back to Ishida's house in Tokyo. They will be staying in his place until they can settle things between the Kuchiki's and Ichigo.

"Shut up, jackass. I can't hear her." Ichigo shouts as the word "hello" multiplies in the air.

"Shut up my ass, I just lost my phone! Why do you have to give her my phone? They are very rich and I am really broke. How in hell will I be able to contact my job now?" He continues.

"It's just a phone. " Ichigo uninterestedly said. He continue his conversation with his girlfriend who was now actually using Renji's phone because of Ichigo's smart idea that she needs a personal phone so that they can contact her while not being caught by Byakuya's minions. She of course needs to be extra careful.

"It's just a phone? That's the only pho-"

"SHUT UP!" Ishida burst out, he can't take it anymore. He was much stressed right now. His father will kill him if he'll know that he barge in the Kuchiki Estate of S. Society and he will let these infected (idiots) human beings in his germ free (humble) house. "How the hell are we able to think of a faster solution to your problem Kurosaki if you can't even cooperate with us, the same with you pineapple head? If you want a phone so bad, here take my phone before I shove it down your throat. Why do you even bother with that trash?" He said taking his phone out of his pocket. (Damn, he's such a nice guy.)

"Hey, that's the only thing I can afford." He defended.

"I don't care!" Ishida said tossing his phone to Renji. It fell on his lap and they almost got an accident when he suddenly presses hard on the brake.

"WOW, TOUCH SCREEN!" Renji shouts as he excitedly presses the unlocked button of the phone.

"What the fuck just happen!" Ishida cursed as he rub his forehead and adjust his glasses. "Renji, you bastard are you trying to kill us?" He shouts at him as he punches his head. Renji just rub his sore head, plastering a goofy grin or for Ishida his dumb smile.

"Sorry, sorry, I'm just surprise. Are you sure you want me to have this? You can't take it back, ok?"

"No, we are fine babe, brake? No, we did not stop. Yeah, I'm sure. Where were we again? A yes, I plan on taking you out tomorrow!" And he goes on. Ishida was almost pulling his hair out, stomping the car floor, punching the front seat just to prevent him from killing both his idiot friends. Chad just sweat drop, he was sitting with Ishida in the back seat.

"Ishida is really close to Ichigo and Renji because they almost share the same attitudes. That is sure nice." He thought. If only Chad was not a very positive guy, he would have known that if Ishida hear his thoughts he'll take suicide.

_Past…_

"_Here's the towel and some clothes. I don't know if it will fit but just try it on." Rukia said as she put a fluffy towel on Ichigo's head who was now sitting on her sofa inside her humble living room. But Ichigo didn't move. Rukia sigh and sat down beside Ichigo, grabbing his face so that she can dry his hair. She then saw his face, his eyes staring at her. She felt pain as she saw his cold, empty amber eyes, especially when he started calling his mother._

"_Mom, I'm sorry." He mourns. Rukia was even surprise when she felt fat tears in her bare legs. Ichigo was crying. She wasn't sure if it's her right to know this and she was also wondering what makes him say this heavy matters to her, "is he drunk?" she thought but even so, Rukia held Ichigo's head closer to her chest as she soothes him._

"_It's ok Ichigo. It's ok." She said, not able to hold her own tears._

"_I'm the reason she died, I should be the one to die, I can't…I can't even face my sister and…and dad…god knows he hates me but again he still act so goofy hiding everything from me. I can't take it when they act that it wasn't my fault but…but I know, I know that it is my fault… I'm not dumb nor numb, DAMN IT!" He confesses burying his face, deeper in Rukia's warm and modest chest._

"_Shhh, it's not your fault ok, it's not your fault. We can't always blame ourselves of what had happened in the past, because…" She tighten his hold on Ichigo, afraid he might disappear or run from her. "Because, we don't have a choice… yes, Ichigo we don't have a choice…" She cried, burying her face in Ichigo's hair._

"_Let me protect you…" she whisper between sobs. " I will protect you Ichigo." She swore as they both let sleep envelop their soaked body._

…_._

_Rukia was woken up by the warm sun light picking out of the window. She groaned as she scans the area. She saw clothes everywhere, Ichigo's clothes and her shirt? Shirt?_

"_Chigo, shit!" She was now wide awake. She looks down at her clothes; it was now different she was wearing a white shirt with hoodie, her skirt though was the same, still not completely dried._

"_Did Ichigo? Did Ichigo?" She chants, not even hearing the scrambling of shoes in her front door. Ichigo look at Rukia who was now frowning looking back and forth from Ichigo's clothes to her own shirt. Ichigo sigh._

"_Oi, midget don't get the wrong idea…" He flatly said, he was still sleepy. He went out for groceries and change of clothes. Rukia's clothes were so tight so he decided to drop by in his own apartment to change and went to the grocery store._

"_I did not!" She angrily defends herself, trying hard not to blush._

"_Whatever." He lazily drops the bags of groceries in front of her then walk to Rukia's bedroom._

"_Hey, that's my bedroom!" She whines._

"_You cook; just wake me up when you're done. I'm still sleepy and your sofa is too damn small for me." _

"_But Ichigo, you can't…" But the door was already shut close. She sighs defeated. She was about to pick up the grocery bags when the door was open again. _

"_Even, your bed is midget size." He said smirking. Rukia was furious no one makes fun of her height the same with her comfortable bed._

"_Bastard!" She throws his shirt on the door at the same time Ichigo close it. She knows she was laughing at her. "Damn, strawberry!"_

Present…

Ichigo and the gang were now sitting in Ishida's living room. His house in Tokyo was sickeningly clean. White walls, white furniture's, white ceiling everything is white even Ishida was now wearing a semi-formal white button up shirt and white knee length short. Ichigo, Renji, Chad and Grimmjow, who just arrive, from his date with Nemu bringing with him a very controversial blueprint copy of the S. Society, are the only people who were out of place. Ichigo was wearing black hooded jacket with black pants. Renji was wearing dark brown pants with chain at the right side, shirtless and drinking a can of beer, while playing some game in his knew found phone. Grimmjow was in a tight blue polo and rag black jeans. Chad was just silently studying the blue print of the S. Society with Ichigo. And Ishida was reading some printed information about the Kuchiki's.

"Oi, this is too boring. Why don't you guy's share what you are reading so that we can plan things out together." Grimmjow said as he put more cans of beer in the table. Ishida who was leaning on the door next to the kitchen eyed the alcoholic drinks and the cigarette hanging in Grimmjows lips disgustingly. Ichigo and Chad was not minding them all, the two was so engross about the S. Society blueprint as if they were planning a rescue operation or escape operation for Ichigo.

"No, drinking inside my father's house Jaques, or at least if you don't mind go smoking outside before the…,." But it was too late the sensitive fire alarm already sounds and the sprinkler started to soaked them and Ichigo's blueprints.

"Fuck!" they cursed unanimously except for Chad who was bright enough to secure first the blueprints before Ichigo kills Grimmjow.

"Look at what you've done, bastard! You're just a free loader in here, we are not even here for a day and you already started destroying my house! Get out!" He commanded angrily. Grimmjow was ready to bolt out when Ichigo grab the collar of his polo.

"Where do you think you're going?" Ichigo asked darkly, eyeing Grimmjow.

"He said get out…" Grimmjow said.

"We don't deserve to hear our mother hen nag about his house being wreck! He was even worse compare to those bitches I dated!" Ichigo primed Grimmjow who already knows what he was talking about.

"I can hear you, Kurosaki bastard!" Ishida shouts from the kitchen that was now getting cleaning tools. "You better clean the mess in the living room, Jaques or you better start assembling your tent outside! Ichigo look at Grimmjow blankly while Grimmjow was having a face saying "What the hell!"

"I told you, he's worst than a bitch…" Ichigo mocked.

Everything was now calm in Ishida's house. After dinner Chad volunteered to take care of the dishes while Grimmjow was now back, tidying the living room with Renji who was still complaining about his condition. Ishida from the garage outside saw Ichigo at the terrace. He observes him as he dialed his phone and frown when no one answers. He knows who he was calling Ichigo was the kind of man who doesn't give up on something worth fighting for. That's why he can't help but sigh when Ichigo stared daggers at his phone then dialed forcefully again.

He knows Ichigo since childhood. He knows how he loves his mother and how it affects him when she died. He witnesses as Ichigo change his life from bright, cheerful life with his family and friends to dark, sinful and adulterous life. He was a big mess with a big and dark reputation in Karakura. He always wonders if he did that to find his beloved mother's killer. Ichigo was not a man you could mess up, in his young age he already controlled half of the gangs and half of the teenagers in Karakura. Even the adults feared him because he controlled people like chess pieces. He was smart, confident, charismatic and most of all he was strong. He can bring down a man as big as Chad in a fist fight. That's why Ishida see Ichigo as a rival not just in abilities but also in the heart of the woman he'd loved since they were young. Inoue Orihime.

He knows Orihime loved Ichigo since they were kids. He knows because every time he stare, observe, glance at her, she was also doing the same but not to him but to Ichigo. He admits that he hates Ichigo from the bottom of his heart at that time but as they mature it change because it's futile Orihime was just like him chasing for nothing, for something they can never have especially when the Kuchiki Princess arrived in their lives. He knows the first time he'd saw the two together that Orihime doesn't have a chance. He also remembered a scene he accidentally witnessed between Rukia and Orihime 2 years ago.

_Past…_

"_Wait, Inoue-san!" Rukia shouts, chasing a crying Orihime from a bar she'd been with Ichigo. Rukia planned to help her new friend Orihime, confess her loved to Ichigo. She was ecstatic knowing that if she was able to help Orihime with her problems she'd gain more friends and maybe have a deeper friendship with her since she was always surrounded by men (Bodyguards) after her sister's death. _

_She was able to hold her wrist and make Orihime face her. On the other hand, Ishida was walking back to his apartment when he heard the two argue. If this matter was related to Orihime then he wouldn't mind listening even if he knows it was not right to pry on other peoples' lives._

"_Tell me what's wrong, did Ichigo hurt you?" She asked worried._

"_No and yes…" Orihime said between sobs. Rukia frowned and asked for explanation because she didn't understand. "He doesn't like me." She confessed fat tears was flowing more in her eyes._

"_What? Did he say that to you?" Rukia asked gritting her teeth in frustration. Orihime shake her head._

"_No, he did not." Orihime said starring at Rukia with her tear stained eyes._

"_Then…then why are you crying. It's still not confirmed Inoue-san. I know Ichigo was confusing and difficult but you just have to be patient. He looks tough and cold but he's a softie especially to girls, especially to beautiful and sweet girls like you. I know he has a reputation of breaking many girls heart but I assure you Ichigo had change. He was now closer to his family and...And he has friends, good friends." Rukia explained. _

"_No, I don't have a chance." Orihime sadly said. Her beautiful face was now red from crying too much._

"_Don't give up so easily Inoue-san, you loved him right? You…you should not give up because…because that's loved right? Patient and…and loving! Yeah…loving…" Rukia said frowning while she scratch the back of her neck. She was having a hard time explaining about this kind of stuffs because she doesn't have any experience on it. _

"_You see, when I was new here Ichigo treats me so badly and he also made me cry many times but I did not let him sway me. I even challenge him to let me get involve in his life, that I will take responsibility of him just for us to become friends. I don't even know why I did that… it's just that I can see myself to Ichigo but in an odd way as if I can understand him and he understand me. It's really difficult to explain but still I didn't give up on him and the fruit to that is I was able to make him open up to me little by little." Rukia said with a smile in her face as she remembered their times together._

"_There was even a time when I asked him to buy me a new edition chappy doll. He refuses to buy me one and what's worst, he insults chappy! So we had a fight again, I did not talk to him the whole day but when dinner came he came to my apartment and guesses what he was bringing a 5 feet tall Chappy doll. I name him Chappyberry for he looks like Ichigo." Rukia told Orihime with a very innocent smile in her face. She really doesn't have any idea what's the situation is and what's the impact in all her stories to Orihime._

"_So you should not…"_

"_Shut up…"_

"_Give up…_

"_I SAID SHUT UP!" Orihime burst out, still crying. Rukia was taken aback._

"_I am not like you Kuchiki-san…" She said sounding so helpless. "I wish I could be like you, I wish I am you." Rukia was dumbfounded. The super popular, beautiful and ever so perfect Inoue Orihime wanted to be like her?_

"_Yes, Rukia I want to be you so that I can have Ichigo's heart. You know what, I was always praying that we might end up together but it's like wishing for a rain as I stand in a desert when you came." Fresh tears run down again in her eyes again. Rukia tried to reach Orihime but she step back._

"_No! Rukia don't be so dense and don't act like you don't have feelings for him because I know you love him too. And because of that I don't have a chance. When I arrive in there the first name he'd mention was your name. He was expecting that you'll be there. It hurts but I have to let him go because I know he'll never be happy with Me." she said with a sad smile as she ran again crying leaving a dumbstruck Rukia alone._

Present…

Ishida's train thoughts were interrupted when he heard a loud laugh from Ichigo. He looks up and saw Ichigo grinning with his phone on his right ear.

"Why do you always want me to shut up when I started talking about sex? Are you still embarrassed?" He asked with a mischievous smirk on his face. He enjoys teasing his girlfriend who was still very conservative about "private matters" according to her.

"Let me bet, your blushing right now, aren't you?" Ichigo said breaking another fit of laugh. Ishida could almost hear Rukia's voice on the other line, scolding Ichigo. He can't help but think that they are the strangest couple in the world. They hit, insult, bicker, and pissed each other every time they meet but according to Chad, its how they show affection to each other. Ishida shakes his head in disapproval but was immediately replace with a smirk when he heard Ichigo started saying apologies on the phone.

"I'm sorry babe, I was just joking… No! No! Don't hang up, pleeeeaaaseee." He begs. "We still have to talk about tomorrow. And yeah, I'll pick you up."

"_**Isn't it, dangerous?" **_Rukia asked on the other line.

"No! It's not dangerous. I can take care of it." Ichigo heard a sigh from the other line. "Aren't you excited we are going on a date tomorrow?" He asked worried.

"_**No, it's not like that. I'm just worried and nervous. I don't want my brother to hurt you again."**_ She said softly. Ichigo smile at what she said.

"It's alright, I promise. We'll be careful, ok?" He heard her say "alright" and that makes him at ease. "Don't worry too much? So how's dinner? Did you eat well?" He asked.

"_**Yup, I was so hungry, that I ate 3 meals and 4 deserts."**_ She cheerfully said.

"Good, that's good! You are eating for two now, it's normal. Do you have something in mind that you'd like to eat for tomorrow's date?" Ichigo asked trilled.

"_**Oh, yes! I want strawberry Ice cream, strawberry cake, and strawberry milk shake, anything with strawberry."**_ She inquires on her boyfriend. Ichigo raise his brow, making a face saying "as in?"

"What's up with strawberries? Are you making fun of my name again?" He asked suspicious.

"_**Of course not! How rude! I thought I was supposed to answer your question here."**_ She said defending herself. Ichigo chuckled.

"Oh, really?" He said in his very seductive voice.

"_**Do you doubt me sweetheart?"**_ She infers.

"Just a little, Honey." He chuckled. He heard her hiss then followed by a yawn. "Are you sleepy, already?" He asked.

"_**Mmmh… I'm feeling tired and sleepy all of a sudden. I'm sorry**_." She said, rubbing her eyes.

"Don't be sorry its ok I understand you need lots of rest. You can dream of me as long as you want, babe." He playfully said as he smirks because of the irritated retort of his girlfriend.

"**Oh, please your ego-**

"I love you so much Rukia." His voice suddenly becomes serious. "What's happening to us right now is not a mistake Rukia. I love you and our unborn child so much that I am willing to do everything for the both of you so please don't let go of me. We can get through this together." He pleads.

"_**I know Ichigo and I love you too so much. Stop thinking that I will leave you I won't, ok?"**_ She said passionately, smiling because Ichigo feared of losing her that alone makes her heart feel so loved and happy.

"That's a promise and if you break that you'll break my heart and soul too. You better remember that Kurosaki Kuchiki Rukia." He said and chuckle for the last three words he'd utter.

"_**So, I'm a Kurosaki now?"**_ Rukia laughs on the other line, hugging her pillow imagining it was her strawberry lover.

"Since when you're not? You're mine, only mine and I am yours always." He said, smirking. Rukia laughs again on the phone.

"_**Ok, I get it. I have to hang up Nii-sama will be here soon and I'm really sleepy Ichigo."**_ She pulled up the covers and lay on her soft bed.

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow. I love you, Rukia."

"_**I love you too, Good Night, Carrot-top."**_ She said with a smile.

"I'll let that slip; say Good Night to our baby for me."

"_**I will."**_ They say goodbye to each other and Rukia hang up. Ichigo smiling, inhale some fresh. He was very relaxed right now. He'll prepare something for tomorrow and it will be fun.

"You are mine and I am yours is the mushiest line you've ever said Kurosaki! Congratulations, you are awarded to be the cheesiest dude in the word." Renji laugh as he made his way beside Ichigo who was now scowling.

"Didn't your parents teach you that's it's rude to snoop on other's private conversation." Ichigo sarcastically said.

"I know no shit, Ichigo." He laughs again. "So are you sure about seeing her tomorrow?" He asked putting his hands in his jeans side pocket.

"Yeah, I'll use Ishida's car."

"It's dangerous, you do know that right?"

"I don't care and besides I don't seek what I don't need Renji. In Rukia's case she's everything that I need." He said looking up the sky. Renji just nod, understanding his friend.

Thanks for Reading…


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Bleach…  
>THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR PREVIEWS REVIEWS…<br>SUDDENLY: Our Date, So HOT!**

I have a date today with my long time boyfriend and the father of my unborn baby, Kurosaki Ichigo. It was a fine day, the sun was bright and the sky was blue. I can't help but smile thinking that I am going to see him again. I am a bit nervous but I trust him with everything that I am, so when he says his going to pull things out smoothly, I'll believe him because he stand for his words.

I had taken my bath and went out for breakfast I was glad that Nii-sama already left for work because honestly I still don't know how to act around him. Our distance grew further each day. From the very start I now realize how strained our relationship to each other. I can't even remember the last time we had a decent conversation not involving any Kuchiki rules and business stuff etc. I know he was a busy man and he have a lot of responsibilities for the clan but family is still the most important right? Nii-sama is really the Prince of Ice for he's too cold for a warm family.

After breakfast I went to my wardrobe. I really want to look beautiful today. I pick a purple dress that hugs my upper body and flows smoothly down my waist. I glance at my phone hoping that he'll call early but I shrugged the idea, for sure he was still snoring in his bed right now. He was not a morning person and hates waking up early. I was about to walk to my dresser to chose hair ornaments that I'll wear for today when my phone started ringing. Maybe Ichigo was too excited for today.

"Hello" I heard a manly voice from the other line. I told him it was a miracle that he wakes up really early, chuckling he told me that he was excited. I can't help but smile again. Every day Ichigo never fails to make me feel so special and loved. He said that he was ready and their breakfast looks disgusting. I heard Renji shouting "ungrateful bastard"! I laugh. I also heard Ichigo barking about refurbishing the car. I catch Grimmjow whining something about "waking up so early and cleaning a nerd's car".

"You're using Ishida's car? What about Mugetsu?" I asked.

"_I can't use him. He catches too much attention and your brother recognizes him." _Ichigo said walking to the mirror arranging his hair for the fifth time but it would still stick up. Rukia push the loud speaker button so that she can still speak to Ichigo while putting light make up and accessories.

"Where's Chad and Ishida?"

"_Chad was helping Grimmjow. He insists going on with me at your place; in case something will come up he'll be able to help. Ishida was calling Hanataro. That guy was making sure this day will pass according to plans because he didn't want to get into trouble." _He chuckled.

"You're one lucky guy to have friends like that. What about school Ichigo? You guys can't just leave school." She asked worriedly.

"_We are good, we'll return back to Karakura tonight and I'll plan to visit you regularly on weekends then when I have free time during weekdays I'll drive here right away."_ Ichigo heard Grimmjow say that the car was ready. _"Hey, babe the car was ready I'm on my way now."_

"Ok, I'm ready see you here soon, be careful." Picking up her phone and glancing at the mirror for the last time.

"_Yeah, I love you."_ Ichigo said as he open the door of Ishida's car.

"I love you too." She responds with a smile.

….

Ichigo was driving silently with Chad beside him. Before they can leave the house there was countless exchange of curses and adult teasing between him, Renji and Grimmjow. Ishida was also nagging countless reminders and warnings. He was able to leave when Chad said that "Kuchiki-san is waiting." Ichigo can't help but sigh.

"Hey Chad, you didn't have to bother yourself coming with me. I had a feeling that this day will be great." He reassures.

"We are all in this together Ichigo." He simply said. Ichigo nodded.

"Yeah, thanks pal. I'll return the favor someday." He reassured.

"No, I am the one returning the favor." Ichigo glance at the huge silent man beside him. He then pats his shoulders.

"Even so, Thanks again Sado."

….

Ichigo and Chad made a stop at the back of the Kuchiki estate. There was supposed to be a hidden door somewhere behind the enormous walls that surround the Kuchiki estate.

"I wonder why they made hidden doors it really doesn't make any sense to me. If it's for security purposes then I doubt it will help." Ichigo smirk for himself. "But nah, I guess I should be thankful. I can use this hidden door for my own benefit." Chad beside him just sweat drop looking at Ichigo who was trying to hold back a laugh.

They heard rustling on the other side. Ichigo and Chad immediately became alert. They heard footsteps and voices.

"Kuchiki-sama you can now take your dress off." A male voice said.

"Ok, please open the zipper at my back. I can't reach it." A female voice responded. Ichigo's ears twitch and his brows furrowed. He was certain that was Rukia.

"Wow, you look beautiful Kuchiki-sama." The male voice complimented. Ichigo lost it with heavy giant steps he made his way to the wall.

"Oi, bastard…" He whispered, grinding his teeth together because he can't shout and clear his point. "If you can hear me, what in hell are you doing to my girlfriend?" He darkly asked.

"Ichigo?" Rukia call rather excited.

"Yeah, it's me babe. Why are you taking off your dress? Those guys you're with better not harass you. I swear hell will lose itself in here." Ichigo threatened ready to pound the door.

"What are you saying? Hanatarou-san how do you open this?" She asked ignoring Ichigo.

"Ma-ma, your boyfriend is hot headed or should I say over possessive Kuchiki-san." Another male but playful voice was heard.

"I agree, he is always like that Urahara-san just ignores him." Rukia impassively said. He heard the man chuckled and the door was open. There revealed Rukia, beautiful in every angle with her purple dress and Hanatarou who was carrying a yellow sun dress behind a man who was in green hats and clogs?

"Who are you?" Ichigo glare at the man beside Rukia. The man opens his fan to cover his mischievous grin.

"My, my aren't you Isshin's boy?" Urahara asked. Ichigo's scowl deepens. He doesn't like people he didn't know recognizing him.

"How come you know that old goat?" He asked guarded as he gently reach Rukia's hand and pull her towards him. Urahara was now fanning his face energetically.

"Let's just say that I am an old friend of your father…hihihihihi" Ichigo and the rest sweat drop. This guy is creepy they all thought.

"That still doesn't expla-

"Aren't you going somewhere with Kuchiki-san?" He cut him off. They had a staring contest for a while and Ichigo nodded.

"What was that?" Rukia asked to herself.

"Let's go Rukia." She heard Ichigo said. She was not able to say anything. She wants to ask Urahara why he'd known Ichigo but she keeps it. They have more important things to do than to chat dangerously in this place. She thanked and waved them goodbye inside the car. After closing the cars door in Rukia's side, Ichigo was called by Urahara. Urahara whispered something to Ichigo and he just keeps on nodding. Rukia felt the car squeak and she saw Chad make his self comfortable at the back.

"Hello, Chad. How are you?" She asked.

"I'm fine, thank you Kuchki-san."

"I'm sorry for the trouble Chad." She apologized. They had involved many people in their problem. They shouldn't be worrying about being caught or getting in trouble with them. These good people is suppose to be in school right now; studying, playing sports and just enjoying their teenage life.

"No, it's ok. It's a privilege to help you and Ichigo." A wonderful friend like them who'll stick with you through thick and thin is to be honored and treasured. Rukia thought that even if she'll give up every inheritance she has. She'll never be able to pay them. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice Ichigo was now inside the car beside her.

"Is there something wrong Rukia?" Ichigo asked worriedly.

"No, I was just thinking." She said as the car move away. Ichigo glance at her smiling.

"What are you thinking?"

"About your wonderful friends." She simply said. "They should not be here getting involve with our problems but because they are all kind hearted they are helping us Ichigo." She blurted in the verge of tears. Ichigo's smile widens.

"Yeah, we are lucky right baby?" He agreed, rubbing Rukia's belly at the same time remaining a suave driving. Rukia nodded and was now in tears. Ichigo chuckled as he lovingly looks at his girlfriend. "Sorry to witness this Chad. This is maybe what they call mood swings." He informed with a grin.

"Don't mind him Chad. I was just thankful." Chad nodded at Rukia as Ichigo laugh. Chad thought that he had never seen Ichigo laugh so much in front of someone other than Rukia before.

"He was very happy." He thought and was glad.

…

They drop Chad at the mall and continue planning on what to do for their date. Ichigo was holding Rukia's hand inside the car as they drive their way to the amusement park in Tokyo. They laugh, and they chat forgetting the unpleasant situation they are in that might separate them in the future.

"I want strawberry Ice cream and cakes now Strawberry." Rukia whined.

"Hai, hai… let me park first." He obediently said. Rukia eyed her boyfriend's appearance. He was wearing a red and white, stripe, long sleeve polo that was folded up to his elbows. It fit perfectly on him and his long slacks.

"Hot." It just came out of her. She didn't even know that she said it aloud as their car made a stop. Ichigo smirk at his girlfriend.

"I know." He whispered hotly on her ear. Rukia can't help but blush.

"Egotistic!" She can feel his smirk as he nibbled her ear. Ichigo's hand snake on her waist pulling her on his lap. Rukia was about to protest but when Ichigo found her lips. Everything just flies out of the window. She climbs up to Ichigo's lap on the drivers sit. It's one of their heated make out sessions. All the longing and desire was poured out in their frenzied kisses. Ichigo's hand was everywhere on her body. Their lips were both fighting for dominance. Ichigo's hands were now slowly moving up on her legs, exposing Rukia's creamy white skin. This made them both moaned.

"If we don't stop I might just keep you in this car or take you in the hotel for the rest of the day." He was able to fill in his roused state. He saw the half lidded and lusted eyes of his girlfriend that will make any man desire for a good fuck with her. Too bad she was his. Rukia nodded and adjust her clothes properly.

"I still want strawberry Ice cream and cakes." She said encircling her arms and burying her face at crook of Ichigo's neck. She was embarrassed that she lost her self to passion that easily. Ichigo chuckled in understanding.

"I know." He said kissing her hair.

**Thanks for Reading…**


End file.
